these things
by bearfuck
Summary: Ten short pieces regarding love, longing, and, most often, sex. Various pairings.


HI GUYS. Well, here I am, with a series of drabbles. I can't seem to figure out who started this, and google is not helping me figure it out at all :/ In theory, the game is that you write deliberately ambiguous drabbles, in answer to specific prompts, and then your friends have to guess which pairings they're about. Of course, that doesn't quite work here, so I'll just tell you at the end of each one.

**1. My OTP: **179 words

He didn't know when his focus in the picture of the three of them changed from all three to just one, one idiot with that ridiculous expression on his face, arms draped over the other two, one idiot he never would've imagined wanting like this, who he didn't even like as a friend, dammit. All he knew was that, in the time since his focus changed, the photo had become worn from his taking it out of his wallet so many times to admire it (or to wank, but he'd never admit that). After a while he started playing with it when distracted or bored, or stuffing it into his back pocket whenever he did anything dangerous because _goddammit, if he was going to die, this picture was going with him._ And when somehow, the two of them ended up naked on his bed on a sunday afternoon, watching TV and just laughing together after their first time, more than friends and less than lovers, he finally began to understand that, regardless of the reason, it wasn't just lust that brought them together. (yamamoto/gokudera)

**2. A Cute Pairing: **213 words

It's strange to think back about how much the two of them had grown in the last twenty years, from their time as children to the time spent as fumbling teenagers, awkward and clumsy and sort-of half in love, to young adults parting ways at an airport, cutting their ties for the sake of their hearts and their futures, to now, reunited in a darkish bar on a side street where neither has been before.

"You've changed." He says it with half of a smile, his eyes tired and _old_ and admiring and sad, all at the same time.

She watches him with a similar expression on her face. "I'm not the only one. How did you - " and before she can finish asking how he ended up here, his lips are on hers, and it's just like old times, but he's never done that before and _oh god has he been sleeping with other girls? _and then she forgets to be jealous because she's so caught up in this bittersweet swirl of memories and his lips taste like _home_, and as she pulls back to whisper that she missed him, she feels his lips move to her ear, barely audible words slipping out of his mouth.

_I'm not leaving you again.  
_

(ipin/lambo)

**3. A Hot Pairing: **(151)

When they're together, it's all about clashing bodies and anger and lust and passion, and neither really cares too much about the other except for their uses as a good opponent, and it certainly isn't romantic. It's more a competition than anything, full of half-smiles and stifled groans and threats. But hot damn, the sex is fantastic and both of them know that they're the only ones who can satisfy each other like this, and if that isn't a good reason to stay near one another, then they don't know what is. And besides, it's not like anyone else would be able to put up with either of them, with their standards and rules and mood swings and threats, but when its the two of them, they almost cancel each other out until it's just mind-blowing sex between two people who, in those moments, don't want to take over the world. (mukuro/hibari)

**4. Perfect For Each Other: **(194)

She wishes he could see how perfect they are for each other, that he could appreciate the bond they already had, or that he could see how much deeper it could be. She understands that he's going to deny it, of course, but she knows he isn't as pleasant to anyone else, except when he wants something and violence isn't going to work. She knows she helps him interact with the world, and he helps her survive, both literally and figuratively. And if he does that willingly, she reasons, he must care, right? And even if he seems like a manipulative bastard who tries not to show emotion, she knows that under that, he's perfect for her. And on the rare occasion where he allows intimacy of any sort, and she feels him inside of her (more than usual), she senses that he wants nothing more than a break from everyday bullshit, and she knows she can give that to him. And even when he leaves before she can wake up in the morning and she's left all alone, she knows that one of these days, he'll realize that they're perfect for each other. (mukuro/chrome)

**5. Opposites Attract: **(194)

You don't want it, but he does, and it's distracting as fuck when you just want to _fight_ and he's making all of these disturbing comments about everything he'd like to do to you. At first, he always wants to make love or just point out how cute you look today, but when he's getting into it, it's _I want to fuck you so thoroughly you won't be able to walk for a week, _or _imagine how much better this'd be if we were naked,_ still followed by that same innocent grin that makes it seem like he's the cleanest little fucker out there, and then he'll trip and "accidentally" grab your ass on the way down, and he's so affable and adorable that you can't bitch him out for it, and besides, he's an interesting opponent. So when the fight moves from weapon against weapon to mouth against mouth, you don't view it as wrong - it's just another kind of battle. And when he's sticking a hand down your pants - _still grinning, always grinning_ - and you threaten to bite his head off, he knows that you really mean _thank you. _(dino/hibari)

**6. Hate!Sex: **(192)

It's not so much hate as it is distaste, you think as he thrusts into you from behind, the position he insisted on because _goddamn, why would I want to look at your ugly face?_ and the two of you aren't well suited to each other, of course not, even if you have the same disregard for those around you, even if you might respect each other sometimes, and then he slaps your shoulder because _you need to make some noise, fucking hell_ and you just _know_ that'll bruise but you can't help being aroused by it, just a little bit, and you almost wish he'd used lube because it hurts like a bitch, but _don't deny it, you like it like that, whore,_ and he's _right_ but that doesn't make up for the fact that he's an asshole but _damn_ that feels good and fuck, you're going to come, but you aren't going to give him the satisfaction, except _oh god that's it_ and you've completely given up control and this may or may not be the best orgasm of your life, but it doesn't make you hate him any less. (xanxus/squalo)

**7. You Really Didn't Wanna Know I Ship This: **(82)*

HI I'M RANDY I'M A BANDICOOT. THAT'S A TYPE OF MARSUPIAL. I HAVE A POUCH FULL OF BABIES. AND I'M IN LOVE AND MY NAME IS RANDY AND SOMETIMES HE LIKES TO STICK HIS PENIS UP MY ASS AND THAT'S ALWAYS FUN AND I'M RANDY AND I'M A BANDICOOT! ONE OF THESE DAYS WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY SO I CAN FILL UP MY POUCH. I HAVE A POUCH BECAUSE I'M A MARSUPIAL. MY NAME IS RANDY! MARSUPIALS COME FROM AUSTRALIA! (shouichi/randy the bandicoot*)

**8. I Wouldn't Read This If You Put A Gun To My Head: **(235)

Neither of them got what they really wanted, but they managed to bond over their mutual failure, the fact that he wanted _her_ more. After a point, they just started to pretend, since it was, after all, _his_ idea that they become close. And sometimes, making out on his couch, one of his hands twisted in her hair, he'd begin to slip the other up her shirt. The first few times, when he'd get to her breasts, he'd cringe a bit, uncomfortable, but he'd keep going, determined to just enjoy what he had, but she knew the truth. He didn't want her, but she didn't mind, since he wasn't the only one imagining someone else's lips, someone else's hands. And when they plowed on, they managed to almost convince themselves their relationship was functional. And then they fucked, eyes screwed shut as tightly as possible so that neither would have to face the truth, that they weren't where they wanted to be. And when they both called out _his_ name, their eyes would open, and there was always a silent agreement, _we tell no one, _and they'd resume, both getting lost in their own fantasies until they were done. And as long as they both knew, as long as they agreed to accept that they weren't first-choice material, they could be happy, and sometimes, just spending time together, just as friends, they'd laugh, and they were happy.

_second best isn't so bad._

(gokudera/haru)

**9. A Popular Pairing: **(188)**

Between the two of them, it's all about devotion, and that's exactly how he likes it. He's not gay (of course not, he doesn't have time for any sort of sexual attraction. there's work to be done, after all) but if he's _asked_, he's obviously going to do it, because he promised - he will always do as he's told, will always protect him. And if anyone accuses him of being gay for it, he can just point out that he has never once disobeyed an order (because he can pass it off as orders, even if he did it the first time out of his own free will. It looked like it was needed). Yeah, maybe he's a _little_ hurt when it's not his name that's called out while he's swallowing a mouthful of cum (because really, what kind of impression would that make if he spat it out?), but that's because he takes it more as an affront to his skill than because he actually _cares_. Because he doesn't. After all, he's not into other guys. (gokudera/tsuna)

**10. An Obscure/Unknown Pairing: **(161)

"I'm going to fucking kill you." The words are murmured against your neck, lips pressing _right there_ on that oddly sensitive spot, and they're spoken almost sweetly, uncharacteristically so, and you're _so hard_ and your hands are twisted in all of that gorgeous hair (as much as you hate to admit it, his hair is even softer than yours). At this point, you don't care if he thinks you manipulated him into letting you fuck him with all of those expensive wines and roses because you know he needed it too, the little moans of various profanities driving your point home. When you look at him, his eyes screwed shut, mouth slightly open, his hands in fists against your chest, you can practically hear his internal mantra of _you don't fucking want this, stop enjoying this _and you grin as he, yet again, mentions how thoroughly he's going to kill you when you're done.  (dino/squalo)

*Okay, I wrote this one as a joke but my friends insisted they would disown me if I took it out. It's referencing Questionable Content strip 1545, which is hilarious and totally deserves your love.

**This pairing makes me want to vomit. So I apologize that this one kind of sucks 3

As always, feedback is marvellous.

~bandanability


End file.
